Halloween for Four
by SPY464
Summary: It's Halloween time in Heartland City and the it's time for costumes, some trick-or-treating and having fun with friends! [One-shot.] [Astral wears a dress. I am not sorry. TheScoundralCookie suggested it. I don't know how to rate things but it isn't bad.]


**A/N:** **Hey look, I'm not dead! Apologies. Education is such a drag and it's been keeping me from posting….well, anything. For, phew, a** _ **long**_ **while. So, I've been staying up to write this** **disappointingly** **short fic for all of you. I wish it was longer written better. I hope to continue posting more someday soon.**

 **I don't own Zexal or any of the characters. Sorry for grammar and OOC-ness, if any.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Halloween For Four**

It was interesting when Yuma suggested that Ryouga, Kaito, and Astral hang out with him for Halloween. The Kattobingu duelist had said they would go trick-or-treating, making sure to boast about how he would claim the most sweets almost immediately. As well as this, he said if they finished early, they could watch movies and even stay over at his house. Unsurprisingly, Astral was a definite yes so the only confirmation that remained was the tentacle haired male's and the blonde's. Both the shark and photon duelists believed these plans would be extremely childish and boring. However, neither of them had the courage to say it to the tanned boy's face, or maybe, deep down, they truly thought it wouldn't be that bad. So, they agreed.

That was two weeks ago and now the 31st had finally arrived. Kaito thought he would get to have more time to work on his costume during the week. However, he never did because he was too busy. Although, most would simply call it procrastination. Now, Kaito stood in front of his full body mirror in a costume he threw together at the very last second. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. At least, not to him. It seemed pretty predictable the Photon duelist thought as he added one last blue dot near his left eye before deciding that was enough. Doing both eyes would just take up more time he didn't quite have, considering he was running late. With this in mind, the blonde headed out on Orbital to the Tsukumo residence.

"Stupid hair," Ryouga grumbled as he continued to mess with the monstrosity that was his hair. He had been brushing it out and was now working on a small portion of it that required quite a bit of hair gel and patience that he never thought he had.

"Nice tail Naschu~," chimed a familiar voice from the door as the purple-haired male felt a slight tug on the back of his pants.

"Damn it Vector!" he yelled, turning around and chucking a glob of hair gel at the carrot-haired boy. The former prince's expression turned into one of surprise, not knowing what sort of substance was just thrown at his face.

"Ew~. I don't even wanna know what this is!" screeched the ginger with a smirk at his own perversion. The shark duelist's face turned into one of pure disgust, but before he could retort, the Umbral duelist rushed off cackling. In the ginger's mind, though, he really just wanted to wash this goop off his face. Ignoring the little imp for the time being, the former king readjusted his tail before continuing with his hair. Once this was done, he pulled on the black jacket he had stayed up all night working on and wrapped a silver anchor necklace around his neck.

"There," the male Kamishiro muttered as he examined himself in the mirror before glancing at the time. He's late.

"Damn it," the purple haired male cursed as he exited the bathroom, grabbing his keys on the way to the garage which was where he kept his motorcycle. Picking up the helmet from the bike seat, he debated on putting it on as he didn't want to ruin the hair he had worked so hard on. In the end, he just put the goggles on, leaving the helmet behind. Within seconds, the bike was revving down the street toward Yuma's house.

Thanks to Yuma's new addiction to a certain video game, the boys had the theme for their costumes. After few days of mild preparation, and lots of putting it off, their costumes were finally complete. The tanned boy swung his sword in an attempt to test it out while thinking of how fitting the outfits were, especially Astral's because of his constan-

"But why do we have to wear costumes? What are "horror movies"? I heard Takashi and Tokunosuke mention them. Why do people carve faces in pumpkins? What about-" the former Astral being continued pestering as ruby eyes rolled. The young duelist gave an exasperated groan.. He didn't mind answering his best friend's questions from time to time but _this_? This was a bit too much, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Turning around to face his pale friend, he opened his mouth, only to shut it and smirk. Grinning at how Astral was acting in character, even if it wasn't on purpose.

"Why are you smiling?" the former Astral being questioned as he noticed the boy's goofy smile.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yuma shouted as he ran out of his bedroom to see who was at the door, leaving the the heterochromatic eyed boy even more confused.

Saved by the bell, literally. And thankfully, he might add.

He soon reached the front door and when he did, opened it wide to meet eye to eye with...Kaito?! It was hard to tell at first because he was wearing galaxy printed boots, leggings and even, a sweater. Not only that, but on his left eye was a pattern of a galaxy; dark blue around the eye, two lavender streaks one on the top and bottom, and blue dots that (Yuma supposed) represented stars. After a couple of seconds the tan boy realized it was probably Kaito because his hair was kind of a dead giveaway. "Kaito, come on in," the ruby eyed boy spoke as he moved aside to let his first guest in. The blonde male walks past the boy and into the Tsukumo house. After a moment or two he turns to the black haired duelist slowly trying to figure out who the boy near the door was. Then, it hit him, "Are you-?" the Photon's question got cut off by the doorbell.

The young Tsukumo turned to the door and opened it to another strange sight. The person on the porch step wore black gloves, boots, pants and leather jacket with white fur on the collar (similar to Vector's) and black fin-looking things jutting from the cuffs. Under the open jacket was a maroon shirt and an anchor necklace dangling from their neck. The strangest thing, was this person's hair. It was purple and brushed straight but, near the back, was a styled...fin? "Hey Yuma," spoke the male porch step but from those two words alone the tan boy could tell immediately whose voice that was.

"Shark! Glad you could make it." Yuma spoke excitedly as he moved aside to let the shark duelist in. Once the shark duelist passed him he began to shut the door. "Did I get here before Kait-?...Oh," the purple haired male asked, first in excitement then in disappointment at realising the Photon duelist was already there.

"What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Are you supposed to be 'more vicious than a supernova' or just a supernova?"

"It's 'savage' and isn't it a bit cliche for a 'shark' duelist to be dressing as a shark?"

"I'm Samekichi."

"There's a difference?"

"Guys," Yuma says as he locks the door and turns around, only now noticing the shark tail trailing behind Shark. Both older males turn to the tan boy and were still trying to figure out who he was trying to be. A green tunic, white leggings and brown boots. Before either male could confirm or even ask about the boy's costume a voice was heard from the hall behind them.

"Yuma, who was at the door?" the pale male inquired as he exited the hallway to meet the two guests. When the blonde and purple haired males turned to the voice's owner, they both widened their eyes a couple of fractions. Astral was wearing a baby blue dress that fell a little above his knees, light blue pixie-looking wings protruding from his back, and baby blue vans, with his hair relatively the same.

As the two gaped at the strange sight, intent on questioning about the outfit, Yuma answered with, "Kaito and Shark just got here. I'm gonna go finish getting ready so we can head out." With that the tan male ran off to his room to finish putting on his costume.

Within a couple of minutes the kattobing duelist was ready. He now wore a green hat that covered most of his hair except for his bangs which poke out the front, a brown belt that went around his waist and over his right shoulder to a sheath with a sword inside, and he held a symbolic shield with symbols that Kaito seemed to recognise.

"Are you...Link?" the blonde was finally able to ask. At this the red bangged boy nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Used to play," was the Photon's only response.

"Cool! Then you know that Astral is my pixie partner, Navi," the boy shouted excitedly.

To this the oldest male nodded.

Now noticing how small the group was Ryouga asked, "What about your other friends?"

It didn't take long for Yuma to explain that the others had their own plans. The girls, including Rio, decided to have a slumber party at Kotori's. Tetsuo was staying home to pass out candies to trick-or-treaters. Tokunosuke and Takashi were going to participate in a haunted house. As for the rest former Barians, they all decided to have a Halloween movie marathon, at Vector's suggestion, strangely enough. The male Kamishiro twin just hoped that they didn't watch anything too horrible or else no one was going to be getting sleep for a while.

So, this only left the remaining four males to have Halloween fun on their own.

Yuma handed halloween bags, one for each of his friends. Kaito received a black one with rainbow stars, Ryouga was given a dark gray, shark one and Astral was handed a light blue bag with a picture of Navi.

"What is this for?" the older males asked in unison. "Candy bags! You know, for candy?" spoke the ruby eyed male. "Although, I plan on getting the most," he continued in a bragging tone to which the older two scoffed and his best friend stared at him fondly. Holding up his green candy bag with a triforce symbol on it, Yuma dashed out the door shouting, "Come on! We got to get candy before its all gone! Kattobingu Da Ore~!" And with that his three friends followed and they began to search for houses to receive sweets from.

* * *

After hours of running around, ringing door bells, yelling "Trick-or-Treat" and going into a few haunted houses the four males were finally back in the Tsukumo home. They all sat on the floor of Yuma's bedroom pouring out the contents of their bags into piles. Turns out, the kattobing child did get the most candy after all. With their candy out in the open they soon began trading for sugary sweets they desired for ones they didn't take too kindly to. Yuma still had the most candy but, even so, he was more than happy to share some with his three friends.

Even though it was late none seemed tired, as of yet, so some time was passed by a few one-on-one duels, a couple of tag duels and a handful of Halloween movies on Yuma's T.V.

After this, Ryouga and Kaito took places on the floor in sleeping bags while Yuma and Astral occupied the bed. "The Galaxy" and "Samekichi" didn't regret their decisions as much as they originally thought. In fact, they both could agree it was a lot of fun. Maybe not out loud, but still. With the long day over and the sun threatening to rise in a couple of hours, the quartet of teens were swiftly claimed by sleep to recap the cheesy horror of the movies or to drown in candy mountain dreams.

* * *

 ** **A/N: I know it's somewhat early but Happy Halloween guys~! A big thanks to my dear friend, and personal editor, TheScoundralCookie. I really appreciate the time you take to help me become, at least, a decent writer. Or rather, to make sure my stories don't seem like shit. Again, thanks and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! (Note: I wrote this last year and simply skimmed it over. Hope it's alright.)****

' **Till next time~!**


End file.
